


Good Boy Bobby

by siangjiang



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual, Domination, M/M, PWP, Verbal Humiliation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob loves being pushed to his limits and Deadpool has fun helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy Bobby

Bob let out a high pitched whine. He had been so close this time, so close, when Wade abruptly stopped jerking him off. It was the sixth time! He didn't know how much more of this he could take. But Wade knew. Somehow he always knew.

"There there, Bob" he cooed in Bob's ear, his hands stroking the Hydra agent's thighs, one slipping behind him to squeeze a buttock "Oh dear, you're shaking. Is it too much for you?"

"P-Please Mr. Wilson" Bob said in a shaky voice "Ple-Please" The Hydra mask hid the frustrated tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Shhhh, it helps build character. You just have to calm down so we can continue"

Bob sucked in a sobbing gasp and tried to relax. He was in, if not safe hands, good hands. Mr. Wilson knew what he was doing.

"Here" Deadpool said, holding a hand in front of Bob's face "Focus on something else"

Almost as a reflex Bob sucked the first two fingers to touch his lips into his mouth. Wade teasingly spread them, and Bob opened up without resistance, letting Wade play with him as always. 

Besides, the feeling of a well lubed finger being pressed into his ass caught him off guard.

"There" Deadpool said, having pulled his fingers out of Bob's mouth and pressing the free hand against his chest "Much more relaxed. Time to go again"

Bob's whole body went stiff when Wade's hand closed around his cock and immediately started jerking at full speed, now with the added pressure on Bob's prostate.

"You sound like a whore, Bob" Wade laughed "Please tell me you were just as embarrassing with your wife" 

With the mention of Allison the humiliation was complete and Bob came with a strangled gurgle, but it didn't stop. The strong hand around his cock kept on pumping, the finger in his ass kept rubbing, forcing every last string of cum out of him, and still it didn't stop. Bob's whole body tried to trash out of Deadpool's grip, but he was no match for the merc.

"You wanted to cum, didn't you Bob?" He sounded so amused, like there was nothing funnier to him than Bob losing control of his own body "Come on, you wanted to cum so badly so there gotta be more in there"

There wasn't. There couldn't be. Bob wanted to say that he had nothing left, but he couldn't form the words and Wade wasn't going to stop. He was so oversensitive even the feeling of Deadpool pressing against his back sent sparks through him. Panic started to set in. He wasn't going to survive this. It was never going to stop. Deadpool was going to kill him like this, with Bob trashing in his arms, having completely lost any sense of control. The thought alone...

A single drop of cum weakly splurted out of his poor cock and Wade immediately let go, allowing Bob to fall onto the bed. His finger stayed in him though, gently massaging the prostate like he was helping Bob ease out of the intense pleasure. Bob knew that wasn't the reason when he felt Deadpool loom over him.

"Blink if you've had enough" Wade said "Because I'm not done yet"

Bob didn't blink and shook his head weakly.

"Okay" Wade said, followed by the sound of his fly being zipped down and a pillow being pushed under Bob's hips. He allowed Wade to spread his legs and when he felt Deadpool's slick cock push past his ring he wanted to sing. He loved when Wade pushed him to his limits and beyond and then still had the gall to use his spent, weak body for his own pleasure. The merc grunted and moaned over him, sending an endless stream of humiliation and loving praise at Bob.

"Good boy, Bob. Such a good pet. You're so loose and relaxed, all ready for me. You love being a fuck toy. I'm so lucky to have a slutty little friend like you with no self-respect. Such a good, slutty boy"

It was like the most beautiful song in Bob's ears. He didn't even notice Wade had come until he fell on top of him, covering Bob with his warm body. 

"Good boy" Wade sighed on last time "Mmm, you gotta learn to fuck me like that some day"

Bob wasn't sure that was possible, but he said "Okay Mr. Wilson" anyway.


End file.
